Un buen beso
by Isire
Summary: Ese catorce de febrero no era un buen día para Hermione: ¿cómo se atrevían a tratarla así? ¿Es qué la gente creía que no tenía sentimientos? Definitivamente alguien iba a pagar las consecuencias... TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeñita viñeta de una pareja que me encanta

**Disclaimer: Los lugares, animales y personajes son de JK yo sólo les hago la vida imposible :)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Ah… lo odiaba, no sabía cuanto lo odiaba. A él y a esta puñetera fiesta comercial del demonio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a restregarle su pseudo romance con la tonta de Lavender durante toda la mañana? Primero en el desayuno con la comida: que si tú me das a mí, que si yo también; después en todas las clases "Ven Ro-Ro sentémonos juntos"; y ahora no tenían nada mejor que invitarlos a Harry y a ella a un almuerzo campestre en los jardines. Por Merlín y todos los magos ¡si estaba nevado!_

El enfado que Hermione Granger había alcanzado ese catorce de febrero era, sin duda, uno de los más monumentales que le habían visto en Hogwarts desde… nunca. Sus ojos eran llamas infernales y la acompañaba un aura negra que no tenía nada que envidiarle al mismísimo Voldemort. Los pasos que daba resonaban por todos los corredores como sentencias de muerte y los niños de primero (incluyendo Slytherin) huían en cualquier dirección.

_Tenía que haberles mandado un hechizo, pero no con canarios, no… ¡CON AVESTRUCES! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¿Tan fea, patética, empollona era ella que ni siquiera Ronald Weasley la merecía? Pues todo esto se acabó, si señor, hoy soy yo la que mando. Como me cruce con un chico mayor de quince -porque más pequeños sería violación- yo también voy a disfrutar hoy de un buen beso. Vamos, el mejor que daré nunca; y no será para Ron. _

Si los ojos de Hermione Granger antes eran de locura absoluta, esta vez eran de sádico placer. Iba tan ensimismada planeando su encuentro que no se dio cuenta de nada a su alrededor; ni siquiera que alguien le venía de frente y despistado. Cuando su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló de frente con un muro despertó sobresaltada.

- Oye, ¿qué…

Todo pasó en dos segundos. Hermione descubrió que no era un muro sino el pecho de un chico: un chico alto, bien formado (seguro de Quidditch) y con los colores de Slytherin en la túnica.

_Slytherin. No Hermione, esto va en contra de todo. Está bien que pienses locuras por un enfado, pero es como traicionar a Harry y a Ron. ¡Ronald! Que, seguramente, se debe estar liando como gusano con la tonta de Brown. _

No hizo falta más. La castaña alcanzó el nudo de la corbata y tiró de él. Con los ojos cerrados atinó a juntar sus labios con los del extraño y lo besó profundamente. Tan profundamente que levantó las manos hasta el cabello -fino y suave- del susodicho y se pegó más al cuerpo masculino. Entreabrió los labios y le permitió el acceso al joven, que ya se había rendido. Estuvieron así por un prolongado tiempo mientras las caricias, los gemidos y la cercanía subían el calor del ambiente. En el momento que a Hermione le faltó el aire se soltó, suspiró y dijo:

- ¡Estuvo genial, gracias! No besas nada mal.

Y sin más, siguió de largo a toda prisa y con una sonrisa en la boca. Al final había sido la mejor idea en mucho tiempo. Bendito San Valentín.

Atrás dejaba a un anonadado rubio de ojos grises. Draco Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y, lo único que pudo adivinar de la "fogosa" joven antes que girara a otro pasillo, fue un cabello castaño (algo enmarañado) y un trozo de bufanda roja y dorada. Alzó las dos cejas y dejó salir una carcajada sarcástica.

- ¿Granger? - Sus ojos brillaron de malicia - Esta me la cobraré _sangre sucia._

_

* * *

_

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un regalo de San Valentín adelantado para Sirlaye

Saludos

Isire

* * *

_  
Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un regalo de San Valentín adelantado para Sirlaye_

_Saludos_

_Isire_


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, esto no estaba planeado, pero visto que les gustó la viñeta, he echo la segunda visión que obviamente es la de Draco.

Dedicada a todas las personas que la pusieron en alertas o favoritos, y a los anónimos que la leyeron.

En especial a **Pabaji,**** Rossy Adamantis Sirlaye y Elianela** por sus reviews.

Espero y les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts realmente enfadado. Y no, no era el hecho de que una sangre sucia lo hubiera besado; ni tampoco que hubiera disfrutado el beso hasta descubrir quien era la causante, claro. Era su hombría. Porque él era un hombre, y no solo eso, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy -Príncipe de Slytherin. Y se las iba a cobrar todas juntas.

_Ratón de biblioteca pirado, ¿quién se cree ella para venir y hacer lo que quiera conmigo? ¡Qué digo, tocarme si quiera! ¿Cómo se atreve? Y la muy sucia luego se marcha dejándome plantado como si yo fuera menos. ¡Yo menos! Ja. Creo que sus prioridades andan mal últimamente. ¿Pero que se habrá tomado, Whisky de Fuego?_

Estos pensamientos pusieron hecho una furia al rubio, cuyos ojos parecían fuego helado. Las niñas de todo el colegio, que normalmente se arremolinaban a su alrededor, salían despavoridas. Aunque poco le importaba al chico, que se dirigía a paso rápido a la biblioteca con una sola idea clara: venganza.

Allí la vio, saliendo del lugar, con un libro en las manos que iba ojeando. Si algo tenía Hermione Granger era lo predecible.

_Bien, ¿qué será lo mejor? Un hechizo desde mi posición, ni siquiera sabrá quien ha sido; desmaius, confundus o, incluso, conjuntivitis. No, eso no tiene el placer de la venganza y como me pille alguien… Además, si Zabbini y Nott se enteran de esto, van a estar molestando como moscas una larga temporada. "¿Draco no eres capaz de dominar a una leona?" "¿No se supone que tú eres el que elige quién y cuándo?" Creo que ya tengo la solución: vamos a ver quien sabe jugar de verdad, Granger. _

La cogió de un brazo por sorpresa cuando llegó a la esquina, y tiró de ella hasta arrinconarla a la pared.

- Ey, tú…

Sin mediar palabra, se abalanzó a su boca en un beso más exigente que otra cosa. Agarró con firmeza su nuca con una mano, mientras la otra se entretenía libremente con el muslo. Hermione tardó milésimas de segundo en descubrir -o mas bien recordar- el sabor de esos labios, y aceptó gustosa el beso y las caricias. Volvió a abrazar al Slytherin (porque eso sí que lo sabía) en un arrebato, permaneciendo así un par de largos e intensos minutos. Hasta que todo paró bruscamente. La chica había quedado en un estado semiinconsciente con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Pero él no se acercó a besarla de nuevo, sino que se inclinó sobre su mejilla derecha y la fue soltando a la vez que susurraba ácidamente:

- ¿Tan necesitada estás, Granger?

Hermione abrió los ojos de sopetón para ver unas esferas grises y una mueca de suficiencia muy conocidas.

- ¿Quién manda ahora sangre sucia? - Tras lo cual el Slytherin se marchó con una gran sonrisa y sin mirar atrás.

_Esto no puede ser fue… Malfoy. ¡¿Draco Malfoy?!_

_Ahora definitivamente si estaba perdida. ¿Había dicho bendito? Estúpido día de San Valentín._

* * *

¿Alguien sabe por qué todos los hombres tienen que demostrar ser machos? XD yo no.

Gracias por pasarse

***Isire***


End file.
